


The Winter Soldiers Haven

by 07jcallaghan



Series: The life of Bucky Barnes x Reader [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07jcallaghan/pseuds/07jcallaghan
Summary: The Winter Soldier was difficult for anyone to deal with. Especially when he took over. But he does listen to one. One who calms him and broke through the barrier that The Soldier put up.The one The Soldier cared for, and protected with his life. His own angel. His haven.





	The Winter Soldiers Haven

It was difficult when he lost control, and The Soldier took over. He knew what he was doing, but it was like he couldn't stop himself.

He had hurt so many people over the years, and even now when he switched, he hurt his team mates too. But there was only one person that even The Winter Soldier.

Y/N.

Somehow, her gentle touch and kind words soothed The Soldier, and he had slowly become extremely protective of her. If someone attacked her on a mission, The Winter Soldier would take over and slaughter whoever dared to hurt what was his.

Bucky loved her. More than anything, and even though he felt he didn't deserve it, she loved him back. She was his haven. His safe place. The place where even The Winter Soldier calmed down.

He always found it odd how calm she was around The Soldier. It was as if she didn't care about his past, and just wanted to help him. It made Bucky feel better about that side of himself, and she was the only one who could calm The Soldier.

\--

Bucky smiled fondly at the woman lying asleep in his arms. He felt so lucky and at peace. This woman loved him for who he was, and accepted every part of him.

"Angel… my angel." He whispered, brushing his hand lightly through your hair, then pressed a gentle kiss to the top of your head.

He chuckled softly as you stirred in his arms, and watched as you yawned and opened your eyes.

"Morning Bucky." You mumbled, nuzzling his chest, then pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder and looking up to meet his gaze.

"Morning love. Sleep well?" He whispered as he trailed his hand down your back, rubbing lightly and pulling you closer.

You nodded slowly and cuddled in. He was always so warm, and it made it easy to fall asleep in his arms, even if you had just woken up. You could already feel sleep trying to reclaim you.

Bucky chuckled quietly as he saw you falling back to sleep. He was used to this happening, especially after a night where he had snapped during one of his nightmares, and switched into The Soldier as he woke up.

But you sat for hours, calming him down and helping him relax. Because of you, he was able to switch back to himself, and sleep peacefully for the few hours of sleep that remained.

You were his haven. Someone he trusted completely, and the only person who had ever reached the heart that was locked away inside The Winter Soldier.

"Sleep my love. You've earned your rest." He murmured, tightening his hold on you as he pulled the duvet higher to be covering you fully. 

You protected him when he was vunerable, so he would do anything he could to protect and care for you when he was himself.

His own angel. His saviour, and the only one who could tame The Soldiers rampage.


End file.
